fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca Pierce
Rebecca Pierce (レベッカ·ピアス) is the niece of Winter Fall guild master Neil Pierce, having been brought into the guild after the death of her father and his been apart of the guild ever since. Despite being a mage in her own right, Rebecca has difficulty completing missions and jobs due to having issues with controlling her Arc of Time '''magic. Appearance Rebecca is a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair that she keeps braided in the shape of two twin-tails that reach past her shoulders, stopping just above her bust. She usually wears clothing that is both form fitting but provides her with enough leg room to perform physical tasks so dresses that stop just above her knees are her favorite with her most casual dress being a plain white dress with a blue corset-like vest on top. Rebecca wears a brown belt with a small pouch on the right that holds her gold pocket watch given to her by her uncle Neil. On her left leg Rebecca keeps a sheath to hold small throwing knives used in emergencies while she keeps her sheath for her regular knives wrapped around her waist. Knee high brown boots complete her attire though she occasionally switches them out for stiletto boots, footwear that confuse people on how she can run, let alone fight in such shoes. Personality Rebecca is a very straight forward person, much like her uncle Neil, preferring to speak her mind rather than holding back her opinion. Though unlike her uncle, Rebecca is somewhat tolerant of other person's feelings and will attempt to soften her words as best as she can if she feels it's necessary and the person deserves it otherwise, Rebecca merely speaks her unbiased opinion. When it comes to her guild mates, Rebecca is more formal with them than most mages are with their guild mates, preferring to only socialize with the majority of them if it's necessary, something not seen in guilds as small as Winter Fall. Though she doesn't have a particularly close relationship with any of them, Rebecca still respects them as mages if nothing else. Her relationship outside of the guild mirrors this as well, as seen with her interactions with Celestial Dawn, a guild with close ties with her own home guild. Mages like Kain Rhodes and Evan typically receive the cold side of her, with the former receiving it the mostly because of his regular act of fawning over her whenever in her presence. History Rebecca grew up a relatively normal childhood living with both of her parents just east of the fishing village of Harys. With her mother being an Independent Mage, Rebecca generally stayed with her father when she wasn't away at school and as such, was considered a daddy's girl. Weapons & Equipment '''Knives: Magic & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Rebecca's hand to hand skills are still being refined as she only just recently began practicing. As such her skills are beginner level at best with the occasional showing of someone adept at the skill. To make up for her developing close combat skills, Rebecca incorporates her knives into combat to throw opponents slightly off their game. '''Enhanced Speed: '''While lacking in close combat skills, Rebecca more than makes up for it by being an incredibly fast individual. Rebecca is able to keep up with most mages in battle and occasionally outpace them when given the chance. In combat, Rebecca has been seen dodging attacks with utmost ease, reacting to them without a second thought or even a second glance. '''Enhanced Durability & Endurance: '''While not a glutton for punishment like some of her guild mates, Rebecca can still withstand a higher amount of pain than most humans and still continue fighting though her reflexes and strength will be diminished in return for continuing to stay conscious. 'Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): '''When the user first begins using their magic, their entire body enters a new form: a form that can actually reach out beyond the fabric of time through the flow of Eternano that is all around the world. This allows anyone to actually reach out and alter it through any direction in which a certain thing took in the past, be it regrowing a tree that was originally in the spot where it was or having one object multiple into many when it was produce. In some cases, This magic has been seen to have various implications that focus on altering the time of that object only while inputting their own modified form that the person enters when they use the magic. By altering the course of a set action through one's spells, this allows for many different forms of combat related attacks that can often focus on any form of past, present, and future forms. It has been shown that this form of magic is able to affect various inanimate objects and few living objects such as trees, however it has been shown that any kind of attempted aging is only effected by those parts, meaning non-sentient and sentient beings are unaffected by the magic's alterations. ' *'Restore (レストア Resutoa): User restores inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. This spell seems to be controlled through the user's left eye. *'''Parallel Worlds (平行世界 Hēkō Sekai): Rebecca produces numerous copies of her knives in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her knives path. Rebecca is capable of using this in conjunction with any number of Card Magic '''spells, allowing her to assault the opponent from multiple directions. *'Flash Forward '(フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Rebecca produces one or numerous copies of her knives in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her knives path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent to have them home in on her opponent in a devastating assault. Thanks to the addition of multiple knives, this is a particularly dangerous spell that has defeated many of Rebecca's opponents. *'Luminous Minutes: '''Rebecca throws a knife above the target and it reproduces into numerous knives that charge toward the target like light beams. 'Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): 'When performing Gravity Magic, the caster gathers magical energies within their hands or feet, before releasing their magical energies into the natural forces of the world around themselves- as the world, no matter the location, is constantly saturated with ambient magical energies, the results in the caster's magical energy capable of influencing the world itself and its laws- in the case of Gravity Magic, this grants the user complete control over gravity, the natural phenomenon by which all things with energy are brought toward (or gravitate toward) one another, including all elements and sub-atomic particles. In regards to the effects of gravity in Earth Land, gravity gives weight to physical objects and causes the tides. Gravity has an infinite range, although its effects become increasingly weaker on farther objects. In order to use Gravity Magic, the caster increases the power of gravity or decreases it, mimicking a gravitational pull or push in some way. This can be achieved via various gestures and movements of the hand, such as simply spreading both arms with the index and middle fingers of both hands splayed, or by thrusting one hand towards the target, palm facing forward. It can also be utilized without any hand movements at all, such as when the user's arms are crossed. 'Chain Magic '(連鎖魔法, ''Rensa Mahō): This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.) Rebecca typically uses this magic in conjunction 'Card Magic '(魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo) '''An all-purpose Magic that can be used at all ranges and in many different variations. The user can summon pictures from cards, get enemies captured inside them and combine them to create many different effects. Magic cards can also be used as projectiles. It is speculated that this form of Magic can also be used for communication, tracking and making fortune predictions. Trivia * Rebecca's appearance is based off the character Sakuya Izayoi from the Touhou Project Category:Female Category:Winter Fall Category:Lost Magic User Category:Females Category:Human Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Magic User